PPG RRB Truth Or Dare!
by MusicIsLife4202
Summary: I'm Starting a hilarious TorD like TheCrazyCuteGirls did, and She's my trusted Cohost! No pairings, just crushes, truths, and dares! Chapter 6 is up! 2 PAIRINGs NOW! Firick! FirexBrick Bree-utch! BreeXButch AND NO ONE HAD A DARE FOR BUNNY! OR MITCH :( R&R! Rated T for a reason :I
1. Chapter 1

Hi Peoples of FF! I'm starting a TRUTH OR DARE Powerpuff Girls Fic! It'll have funny truths and dares and I'll have regular friends by my side helping out! So far I only have The CrazyCute Girls. Post your dares and truths on review!

Here's what it'd be like:

Me: I dare Butch to watch The Give Butch His Malk video!

Butch:... Okay I guess?

* He watches it*

Butch: That was stupid.

Me: Or Dum-B?!(If anyone got that post it on review)

Today we have a Regular Co-Host, Dani! She has her own truth or dare Fic!

Brick: NO NOT HER! ANYONE BUT HER! SHE RAN ME OVER WITH AN ANGRY COW!and burned my hat, and other things... :(

Dani: What's wrong with me? I thought I was awesome!

Me: You are, it's okay. I got you chocolate!

Dani: REALLY?! YESSSSHHHHH!

*She eats it all*

Dani: Lets get Mitch to come back!

*Mitch appears*

Mitch: O_o PLEASE PLEASE DONT MAKE ME GET BEAT UP AAGGAAIINN!

Me: Don't worry, this is a good day for you. Heres a cookie and a hug.

Mitch: The cookie helped, but the hug.. Was awkward.

Me: Pfft. Someone doesn't like me, obviously!Butch I dare you to do this..

* whispers dare in his ear*

Butch: Gladly Done! GIVE ME MY MALK! *Rips cookie out of Mitch's hand and eats it* YUUUUUMMMMM!

Me: XD

Dani: XD

/

there is your example. Give truths, dares, and If you want to co host one time, just review! So for now,

Love,

Me :)


	2. Chappie ONE

Welcome Back People!  
>Today, I have Three Co hosts!<br>Two are ma regulars,  
>Dani,<br>And BubbBerry!  
>And one is a special CoHost Today,<br>Breana!  
>Bre: Hai :)<p>

Brick: She's been with Dani before on her fic...

Me: Yeah, I think she has. But here are  
>Bre's dares to all. You can go now, Bre.<p>

Bre: Yay!  
>Blossom: Put a spider in a box and give it to Buttercup<p>

Buttercup: O_o NOT A SPIDER! ANYTHING BUT A SPIDER!

Me: *Thinks Evilly*  
>Okay, Brick come here.<br>*Shrinks Brick and puts him in box*

Blossom: Here you go! It's not a Spider, honest!

Buttercup: *Opens the box and sees mini brick twerking* WTF?!

Dani: XD

Me: Haha! You said anything but, so it was mini brick twerking!

BubbBerry: That was weird. But AWESOME!

Me: You obviously haven't seen anything yet...

Bre: ANYWAY,  
>Bubbles, Why do you fear the dark?<p>

Bubbs: *Shrugs* I just do.

Dani: Okay? Heh. I didn't expect that.

Breana:  
>Buttercup: Shove a F in Blossom's face<p>

*Does Dare*  
>Buttercup: HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ME, BLOSS?!<p>

Blossom:* Starts crying*

Brick: See what you did? You're a jerk.

Me: I'll live with it.

Breana:  
>Brick, What are you afraid of?<p>

Brick: Uh... Escalators.I fell off one a few years ago and was scared to go on one ever since. ( Happened in life to one of my BFFs)

Boomer: How is that even possible, though?

Me: Dunno, Don't care. Let's keep going.

Breana:  
>Butch,Kiss Bubbles. Like right now or we'll burn YOUR blanket.<p>

Butch:*Does Dare and is blushing like crazy*

Boomer, Tell everyone of Brick's most deepest darkest secret...

Boomer: He's in love with BC AND Blossom.

Everyone but Blossom, BC, Brick, and Boomer: :O

Me: Thanks for coming, Breana! Hope to see you again!  
>Breana: Okay Bye* Unicorn Breaks Wall and she rides out on it.*<p>

BubbBerry: I thought those didn't exist...

Dani: Oh they do, FF says unleash your imagination. DUH.

Me: It says that on the top part of the page.

Dani: MAH DARES:  
>Everyone, Have a conversation with your counterpart about an animal of your choice.<p>

*Does Dare*

Me: I never knew Butch had a thing for MLP...

BubbBerry: I 3 MLP! *Squeals*

Me and Dani: And We thought we were weird...

Dani:  
>Buttercup, I bought you a Butch Jr.!<p>

BC: Uhh... Thanks?

Dani: Oh your very welcome, BC! I was looking all over the internet for that do be happy!

Brick: Finally, Ruff Stuff!

Me: :/ Brick, I dare you to buy a Blossom JR. Just because you said that. Here's 20 bucks FOR ONLY THE DOLL.

Dani: Butch, Play chubby bunny.

*Five seconds later*

Butch: HUBBERBURBAAAAHHHHH  
>*Spits it out.*<p>

BubbBerry: That was too fast. Literally you could of done them five seconds apart.

Dani: HELLLOOO?! LETS KEEP GOING!  
>Bubbles And Boomer, Play kissing tag!<p>

*Does Dare*

Blossom and Brick, dress up like Ash and Pikachu from Pokemon.

Reds: Um, okay?

They come back and Blossom is Pikachu and Brick is Ash.

Me: Nice dare, Dani!

Dani: I know right?  
>TRUTHS:<br>Everyone, how were the conversations?  
>Buttercup, Do you like Butch Jr.?<br>Butch, did u enjoy chubby bunny?  
>Blues, Did you have fun?<br>Reds, Do you like your costumes?

Everyone: The conversations were weird...

BC: *Blushes* Kinda...

Me: Knew it. We all did. Even the dolls real guy.

Butch: Yup. Knew it too.

Dani: So butch, the chubby bunny? Answer the god dang question!

Butch: Oh yeah. I was choking and I couldn't breathe. So I thought it was... GREAT!

Me: You are truly my favorite Ruff.

Butch: Really? Are you lying?

Me: Yes. Really. And no lie here.

Bubbles: I don't know if I had fun with the game, it was too kissy if you ask me.

Boomer: I thought you liked it...

BubbBerry: Aww, I feel bad for Boomie. So reds, how are the costumes? You didn't answer yet.

Reds: Itchy and annoying.

Me: Okay, that's it I guess for toodaaay...  
>Dani: Yeah Bye. Hey, got any brownie mix? I'm craving double fudge brownies.<p>

BubbBerry: *Grunts* God, they're both weird.. Bye People and see you next time! *Shuts off Camera*

How'd you like it? Or did you at all?


	3. Chapter 3: PAIRING!

New Chappie!

Sorry I haven't updated!

That's what I've been sayingA LOT.

Oh well.

Here's new chapter for you's

Dumbies!

:P

PPG TORD

CHAPPIE TREE! hold on wtf? THREE!

Bree: Welcome Back, Victims, er, guests!

Butch: O_o Are you sure we're guests?

Bree: No, I MENT victims. I hoped not to scare you but it obviously didn't work.

Everyone Except Me, Dani, Ana (BubbBerry),Blaze, Buttercup, Brick, and Butch: O_o

Brick: I kinda expected that, so, I'm not freaked out by it anymore.

Dani is STILL torturing us on her second season.

Dani: AND IM PROUD! *eye twitches*

Malaikah: Have you been drinking too much Starbucks Dani?

Dani: Maybe. *starts flipping and doing cartwheels*

Blaze: Yep. Starbucks is the bomb, though.

Everyone nods in agreement.

Bree: ANYWAY, we have 1 special guest,

Malaikah! WHO IS ALSO MAH BFF!

Malaikah: Hai :P

Random Guy: I'M RACIST!

Bree: WTF?! RACIST GUY YOU DONT COME TIL LATER!

Racist Guy: *leaves*

Bree: that was SUPPOSED to be a surprise...

Boomer: But why pick a racist guy?

That's REALLY racist!

Blaze: SHUT UP ABOUT BEING RACIST!

Ana: Yep. Shut up.

Bree: why always a weird adventure before we even started?!

ANYWAAAYY!

Dani says:

DARES:

I dare the greens to sing Paulina by No Doubt. Buttercup is Gwen and Butch is... the dude whose name I do not know

Bree: DO IT!

Greens: *Sing Paulina by No Doubt*

Dani: I dare the blues to have a contest to see who can lick their elbow first

Bubbles and Boomer quickly go for their elbows in which not shockingly,

Bubbles wins.

Bubbs: YESH! *happy dances while the T.I. Pharrel song plays in the background*

Bree, Dani, Malaikah, Ana, Bubbles and Blaze: *Jam out to Happy*

Everyone Else: WTF?

Dani:

I dare the reds to write a short song about... ME!

~10 minutes later~

Blossom:

She likes chocolate

Brick:

She runs me over with mad cows

Her friend shrunk me and made me twerk

Blossom:

She tortures me with Crushes stuff

She hits my Boo with cows

Brick:

What?

She enjoys Starbucks and No Doubt

Blossom and Brick:

Gwen Stefani

Hittin' Cows

Chocolate

Twerk ing

No Doubt

Starbucks

Imagination

Fanfiction

Dani is...

*long pause*

AWESOME!

*song ends*

Dani: *sobs tears of joy*

Greens, did you like that song?

BC: OH YEAH!

Butch: No

Dani: Blues, was that easy or hard?

Bubbles: Super Easy

Boomer: Rly Hard :,(

Dani: Reds, do you even mean the stuff you said in the song? *wipes a tear*

Reds: Of course Dani! We rly love you :D

Dani: *starts sobbing again*

Blaze: *comforts Dani and calms her down*

Bree: I think the song was random but awesome!

Blaze: MIIIAAAAYYY TURNO

Butch: wha? *gets run over by a cow*

|-(

Blaze: BUTCH AND BC JR. HAVE A PLAY DATE

Butch: Well,i just got run over and why do you talk so loud?

Well. Fine

* Plays with Buttercup Jr.*

Blaze: BOOMER KISS BUBBLES

Blues: *do dare*

Bubbles: Um... *blushes*

Boomer: *kisses her again*

Blues:*make out*

Dani: EWWW!

Ana: GET A ROOM!

Blaze: EWWW NO MORE IT WAS JUST A DARE!

Blues: *fall in 'the room'.*

Bree: we'll leave them be...

Blaze: BRICK Y DO U LIKE BC AND BLOSSOM?

Brick: *blushes as red as his own hat*

Umm... Buttercup is strong and keeps her feelings hidden. She is helpful and kind when no one else is around...

Blossom is very smart, helpful, pretty, and, I liked the kisses she gave me by dare...

Blaze: OMG! *squeals*

Bree: Our friend Blaze here ships Blossick big time.

Dani: Maybe even more than ships...

Blaze: Anyway,

BUTCH DID IT HURT?

Butch: NO DUH BLAZE!

Blaze: Rude! Whatevs.

HOW WAS THE PLAY DATE?!

Butch: Actually fun :)

Bree: Good to hear. *pats his back and hands him a cookie*

Butch: :D!

Blaze:

HOW WAS THE KISS BLUES?

Bree: We can already see where that went...

There 18. Doesn't bug me, I'm only 12.

Dani, Ana: Same here.

Malaikah:

MY TURN CUZ YOU WUV BREE?!

Bree: Yes, Bestie. *hugs her*

Malaikah:

Butch, go get Bubbles from losing you know what to Boomer.

Then kiss her.

Butch: *grunts* Fine. At least it's not like I'm walking In on them having..

*opens the door*

OH MY GOD! *pulls a scared, crying Bubbles away from a scary lust filled Boomer*

*kisses her*

Bubbles: *shaking* He was going to force me...

Bree: HOW DID IT COME TO THIS!

BC: I dunno

Dani: Neither do I

Malaikah: Next,

Bree. is it True that you like Butch?Or is it Boomer?

Bree: *blushes* WHY DID YOU WRITE THAT! *playfully smacks her*

Everyone but Me: Well?

Bree: Butch...

Malaikah:

Now I wrote this to Either of whom she had a crush on.

So Butch, Kiss Bree.

PASSIONATELY.

Butch: Umm... WHY NOT!

*scoops Bree up and Passionately kisses her*

Bree: *blushes*

Butch:*smirking* I thought I might of gotten that reaction.

Malaikah:

Blossom,

I dare you to go into 'The Room'

With forceful Boomer and kiss him.

Blossom: Why crush and kiss related dares and truths? *sighs* I hope I don't get raped...

Ana: HOPE. Doesn't mean it won't happen, sister.

Blossom:*does dare and runs out of the room as fast as she can*

Thank god I ran before he did.

Bree: Hey guys, here's the problem: Boom's drinking.* picks up an empty beer can out of The Room*

Butch: And I thought I was reckless.

Bree: So did I.

Butch: Hey, Babe, wanna go to the fair after this?

Bree: Who said I was your Babe?

Butch: Do you wanna go or not?

Bree: YES! *kisses him.*

Dani: Lots of changes and dares this chappie.

Blaze, Ana, Dani, and Malaikah:

BAI!

Ana: *Shuts off Camera*

How was it my Dears?

I think I'm going out with Butch now :)

I have a few questions this chapter, even though I never do this for TORD:

1: Who wants to be special guest NEXT chappie? ( Dani, Ana,and Blaze are my regulars) (Ana is NOT xFireElementalx)

2: Should I do more pairings?

3: What are YOUR t-or-d's?

See you next time,

Love,

Bree :)


	4. Chapter 4: ROMANCY!

Hai Guys!

Welcome Back!

Me: Hai! Ana? Where's my Candy?

Ana: Right here! :D

Me: Today Ana has a big part in this chapter!

Ana: RLY?! YAAAAAAYYYY!

Blaze: Yayzies! :P

Dani: DOUBLE TRIPLE YAYZIES!

Me: Today we have a special guest, who left FF not too long ago,

The Shipper and MLP Master

Shipper: Hi!

Me: Ana and Shipper have some dares This chapter! I also got a PM by JennaTheGreat! She couldn't be here, but Ana forbids me to read them and she'll read them off when time comes.

Ana: The queen has her reasons.

Boomer: Queen?

Dani: Yep. That's just Ana being Ana.

Ana: :D

I wrote:

Bubbles, go read all of mine, Dani's, Bree's and blaze's Stories!

Bubbles: This will take a while...

4 DAYS LATER

Ana: Now go explain them to Brick!

A DAY LATER

Brick: I liked Blaze's hands down.

And Bree's V-Day story.

Me: BECUZ ITS BLOSSICK :D BLAZE!

GET OVER HERE!

Blaze: *squeals*

Ana: Anyway, what were some about Brick?

Brick: This one, is about all of us being tortured by you Four.

Dani: Yeah it is

Brick: Anyway, One Dani wrote was about Butch telling Buttercup happy birthday too much, getting her stuff, and it wasn't her birthday. Then BC realizes it's a dream.

Blaze: I liked that one!

Brick: Ana wrote one about Bubbles going her own way and quitting the puffs. She comes and lives with us and random stuff happens.

Last, Blaze wrote a Blossick story too. It was about when Blossom gets a secret admirers note and turns out it was from me. I tell her and we end up together. Happy ending. :P

Ana: Next, I Write:

Blossom And Bree go into 'The Room' with my terrible report Card. And Blossom try not to cry.

Blossom: *shudders* Okay...

Blossom and Me: Go into 'The Room' with Ana's bad report card

In THE ROOM

Blossom: F... F... F... D-, F, C-, F-,

WHY ANA?! *sobs*

Me: Um, it's okay? It's not even your report card.

Blossom and I: *Walk out if 'The Room'

Blossom: *cries into Brick's shoulder*

It was just THAT bad...

Brick: *blushes* It's okay, just remember your good grades.

Blaze: AWWWWW! *takes picture from her phone*

Dani: They're so cute!

Ana: Aren't I genius?

Me: *sniffles* So genius.

Ana: Next, I Write:

BC, go on the computer.

Buttercup: Okay! *gets on the internet*

WHY IS IT SO SLOW?! FUCK YOU COMPUTER! *kicks the router*

Dani: Now THAT was funny.

Blaze: XD

Me: XD Ana, your awesome

Ana: Of course I am!

Next:

Butch, your getting a makeover by the one and only BUBBLES!

Me: Don't make him TOO pretty. We're going to the fair later.

Butch:*smirks* You are all over that date.

Dani: BECUZ SHE WUUUUVVEES-

*smack*

Dani: Blaze, why'd you smack me?

Blaze: Because it's her date, her news.

DUH!

Bubbles: The dare?!

Butch: Let's go.

Me: i'll go with you

Bubbles:*does dare*

Butch: It looks like I have nothing on.

Bubbs: That's the point! I made it enhance your skin so you look good on your date :)

Me: Thanks Bubby! *hugs bubbles*

Bubbs: :D

Ana: I'll finish the rest of MY dares next chappie. Hey, you two have fun on your date.

Bye!

Me: Bye Guys!

Butch: Later.*scoops me up and flies to the fair*

Ana: Here's the dare that Jenna wrote:

Spy on the Breeutch Date.

Everyone: DEAL!

*TV switches to double screen, showing Butch one one side, and Me on the other*

Ana: Bubbles put a camera- microphone-hair clip on Bree, and Butch's tie has both too. so we can see and hear everything.

AT THE DATE:

MY POV

"I'm glad you asked me to come here with you." I say, my long burgundy hair flowing with the slightly warm spring breeze.

"So am I." he kept his casual smirk I secretly loved.

He took me on this huge rollercoaster, which being me, I right away wanted to get on. But deep down inside I was scared.

I quickly grabbed his hand, and his smirk quickly turned into a genuine smile. He held my hand.

After the terrifying ride, he took me to the ferris wheel, my favorite ride at any fair.

Our hands still held together, the rude stopped at the top. I felt as if I was in a fairy tale.

And I was right.

Right then we stared into eachother's eyes, and he kissed me.

Best.

Date.

Ever.

BACK AT THE TORD PLACE

Ana: Man that date was TOO romantic.

Dani: THAT WAS CUTE! :3

Blaze: *cries* It... was... so, so, cute! *sobs*

Shipper: ANYWAY, when they get back I'll start my dares.

Me and Butch: *walk in*

Dani and Ana: How was the date?

Butch and I: FINE!

Shipper:

DARES:

Brick, Eat a pickled taco with extra sprinkles with seven hundred pieces of chocolate and telescope parts in it.

Brick: Uh. EW. *eats it*

Shipper: You made my day :D

Shipper:

Boomer, Play Draw My Thing or Draw Something with Bubbles.

10 MINUTES LATER

Boomer: That was weird, but we got it easily since we're both good at drawing.

Bubbs: Yup.

Shipper:

Butch, Burp a taco out, stuff it in Bubbles' mouth while she's playing the game, make her spit it out then eat it yourself.

Butch: Ok? *does dare*

Bubbles: That was THE most disturbing thing that's ever happened to me...

Me: OKAY! KEEP GOING!

Blossom: Do the harlem shake upside down in the mall in spongebob underwear and a pokeball bra while singing 'What does the fox say?'

Blossom: Okay...

*In the Mall*

WHAAAT DOES THE FAAAWWWWXXX SAIIIIIIYYYYY!

Dani: XD

Me: OMFG! XD

Shipper: I'm so awesome!

Ana: I already miss you shipper. WAIIIYY DID YOUUU LEAAAAVVVEE!

Shipper: I just did...

TRUTHS:

Butch/Brick, Was the taco nice?

Butch and Brick: NOOO!

Shipper: I thought so

Blossom, Did you enjoy da Harlem Shake?

Blossom: Kinda... XD

Everyone else: XD

Shipper:

Boomer/Bubbles, How was the game?

Boomer and Bubbles (in unison): It was okay.

Shipper:

BAI GUYS!

*rides out in Unicorn*

Me: We'll all miss her.

Dani: Especially me :(

Me: We'll see you guys next time!

Ana and Blaze: ANDDD...

BAI!

Psyco: Their weird. WHERE'S THE BLOOD GUYS?!

*shuts off camera*

See what I Did there?

I put Psyco in for a second! I just like her a lot.

Take a second to Remember Shipper and her amazing work...

Second over.

Review about Pairings, truth or dares, and Shipper.

WE'LL MISS HER!

Love you all,

Bree :D


	5. Chapter 5:Firick and YT Talk?

Hi!

Hello once again, Audience. (Tobuscus 3) TIME FOR RAPING! (Pewdiepie)

Brick: Are you for real?

Me: Nah. Just a stupid infamous quote by Pewdiepie.

Butch: Who's Pewdiepie?

*SMACK!*

Butch: OW! What was THAT FOR?!

Dani: You said,

' Who's pewdiepie?'

Fire: The single most subscribed YouTuber of all time. That's who. And he's freakin awesome!

Blaze: Yep. You got that right :D

Ana: I like his girlfriend more.

Fire: Marzia?

Me: WHY DO WE HAVE WEIRD ADVENTURE CONVERSATIONS BEFORE WE EVEN START!?

Ana: I dunno.

Me: Anyway, we have a NEW PERMANENT co-host! Please welcome,

The fudgin awesome,

FIRE!

Fire: Hi!

Dani: Why don't you call her Ana?

Ana: Because that's my name :P

Fire: Weird. Two Ana's.

Me: Plus I don't wanna say Ana#1 and Ana#2.

Fire: Right. Anyway, I have 0 dares!

Blaze: YAYZIES!

Dani: I love Us!

Me: So do I, Dani. So do I.

Ana: GROUP HUG!

*group hugs*

Boomer: why didn't we get in? Why not me?

Fire: Let's see, these are my friends, you almost raped Bubbles, and, We found beer in 'The Room'. Chill out, Bro.

Brick: She's actually right, Dude. Chill.

Fire: Since when am I not right?

Brick: *blushes* Now, I guess.

Dani: SOMEONE HAS A CRUSHY WUSHY!

Blaze, Dani, Ana and I: XD

Fire: Um, Guys? Can I talk to you for a second?

Me: okay! RRB, PPG, GO AWAY!

PPG: Like, stay in here, or leave the house?

Me: let's just go Into 'The Room' girls.

Actually, Bubbles come with.

Bubbles: YAYZIES!

In THE ROOM

Fire POV

I had to tell then now, seeing that Anyone could like him, even Blaze.

"Guys, I think I have a crush on..."

"BITCH, WHO?!" Ana yelled.

"Brick!" I yell back, unaware that 'the room' has poor sound coverage.

Outside 'the Room' with BC, Blossom, and the RRB

Brick: *in whisper* I heard my name.

*puts a cup to the door to listen*

What brick hears:

Bubbles: That's so cute that you like him!

'Like who?' Brick thinks.

Me: Huh? I wasn't listening. Say again?

Fire: I think I like Brick...

Me: AWWWW! We need to get back to actual TORDS though.

*they walk out, brick hides in the hallway.*

Fire: Where's Brick?

* Boomer quickly lies*

Boomer: Going po-

Me: Not that graphic you know.

Ana: I'm finishing my Dares!

Boomer, Do you wanna build a snowman?

Boomer: I cant. Its spring and about 60 degrees.

Ana: And how would you like your coffee?

Boomer: style, I'm itching for caffeine.

Ana: Next, I Write:

Let it Go!

Me: Let it Go!

Brick: Can't hold it back anymore! *kisses Fire*

Fire: *blushes*Let it go!

Let it go!

Blaze: *frowns* Turn away and slam the door!

Fire: Idc what they're going to say!

Brick: Let the storm rage on

Fire: The cruel never bothered me anyway (lyric change up/meaning change up)

Ana: That was cute!

Me: I think those two meant something else besides cold powers...

Dani: *holds both her hands as if adoring somebody* They meant love :)

Psyco: SUP!

Dani: Oh no, not now, not here!

*gets on knees and stares at the sky*

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ana, Blaze, Butch, Brick, Fire and I: XD

Psyco: Got any Blood up here?

*Edward from Twilight is on the news standing on a tower*

Ana: OOO! *grabs popcorn*

Ana and I(in unison): DO A FLIP YOU SPARKLY BITCH!

Fire: XD

Me: Psyco, there's some pig blood in the fridge. I knew you'd stop by, because you texted me.

Psyco: Yeah, I did! I remember :P to the fridge I go!

Dani: I have weird, weird, family.

:I

*12 year old version of shane Dawson suddenly walks in*

Me: W. T. F?

Shane: Oh Hi Ana!

Ana: Hi!*hugs him*

Me: Again. WTF is 12 year old Shane Dawson doing here?

Shane: I got cloned by older me. :)

Me: Okay but you're not a co host so leave.

Shane: Okay :I *leaves*

Me: ANYWAY!

Dani: MY TORDS NOW!

DARES:

Everyone: Have a contest to see who can draw the best squirrel!

*does dare*

Me: I like Bubbles' squirrel. It's rly pretty.

Bubbles: Really? Thanks!

Dani: Greens, Make paper snowflakes and hang them all over the celing! Afterward, repeatedly yell "LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW!" until someone gets mad and yells at you to shut up

*makes the snowflakes*

BC: LET IT SNOOOOWWWW!

LET IT SNOOOOWWWWW!

Butch: LET IT SNO- I can't do it.

Me: Good because you needed to shut up.

Dani:

Reds, Have a conversation about why or why not you love Blossick

Brick: I used to but I'm with Fire

Fire: :)

Dani: Blues, Model dresses for the hosts/co-hosts (even you, Boomer! You're a blue!)

Boomer: D:

Me: XD

Dani: So pretty, even boomer!

Bubbles: Hehe!

Me: Let's get on with it I'm having a girls night with you four!

Dani: OH I FORGOT! TRUTHS:

Everyone: Do you agree that whoever won the squirrel contest ahould've won? If not, who do you think should've won and why?

Butch: No. Mine had a hat! Bubbles' squirrel was original. FF says Unleash your imagination, bubbles! DUH!

Dani: He burned her. Like I burned Ana a couple chaps backs.

Ana: Hey! I told you not to talk about that! :(

Dani: Who cares? Greens, Exactly how many snowflakes did you make? (Btw, I love the song 'Let It Snow')

Butch: 24 I counted

Me: Awkward?

Butch: *hugs me*

(A/N: Guys! In the bubbles chapter where she almost got 'you know', forget that they're and I would be going out with 18's. So they're 12 like us.)

Dani:

Reds, Umm... giggle giggle?

Blossom: NO! *cries*

I had a HUGE crush on Brick!

Fire: we're all friends right? *gulp*

Dani:

Blues, Which dress was your favorite?

Boomer: The one Bubbles wore.

Bubbles: No, I liked yours!

Boomer: No I liked yours!

*ARGUMENT ABOUT A DRESS*

Me: that was awkward

Psyco: Yup.

Dani: Well? The girls night?

Fire: Oh yeah! Lets go!

Ana and Blaze: Bai!

Blaze: *Shuts off camera*


End file.
